<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart for 'Black and White' by picturae (Eos_x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903274">Fanart for 'Black and White'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae'>picturae (Eos_x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction art [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Moment in time, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Chapter 1 has the final image, Chapter 2 is the original sketch.*</p><p>My favourite moment from the story 'Black and White' by Palatinedreams, written for Captain_Lexi. Kathryn Janeway takes an opportunity to share something a special moment with Kashyk before he is due to leave her ship. Inspired by the line:</p><p>"Kathryn gazed at him, and Kashyk got the impression that she was trying to look straight into his soul and discover the secrets he was hiding there from her so carefully."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Kashyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction art [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexi/gifts">Captain_Lexi</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164590">Black and White</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Palatinedreams">Palatinedreams</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always been a fan of Star Trek, but only ever saw bits and pieces of the Voyager series. Only recently I've started watching the series from the start and I honestly can't believe it's taken me this long to realise how amazing Captain Janeway is! </p><p>My usual fandom is Stargate Atlantis, and I can't help but think that she would have made an excellent expedition leader. (Although I do also really love Mr. Woolsey, played by Voyager alum Robert Picardo).</p><p>I was so excited to see a Voyager fanfic from one of my favourite SGA authors, Palatinedreams, which she dedicated to Captain-Lexi. I loved the story (of course) and had to add it to my ever-growing list of things I wanted to draw... I hope you both like it. :)</p><p>[Image of Swan Lake is a free stock image].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Janeway and Kashyk sharing a moment while watching the performance of 'Swan Lake' on the holodeck. Kashyk wears a simple black and white suit and I imagined Janeway in something elegant and almost regal-looking, without being overly showy. This drawing is very simple as my aim was to try and capture the right expressions for the characters. I like to imagine that they are still on the holodeck and 'Swan Lake' is going on in the background. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Original sketch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the original sketch of Janeway and Kashyk...</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>